Between Two Extremes
by IslesRebelAngel
Summary: She'll get through it with his help, even if he's not there anymore. NEW! FINISHED.WARNING!CHARACTER DEATH. FlackOCpossible DannyOC.I only own Arielle Williamson.
1. Between Two Extremes

1Between Two Extremes

She was incredible. Flack knew that now, as they stalked the alleys that decorated New York City like the jewelry she was wearing. No one had dared to do this, none of the girls, and Arielle was the only one who had taken on the job. She definitely was a cop- willing to do anything she could for justice. Including posing as a prostitute.

She was a hot one, though. Graceful curves. Beautiful legs. A face that made Helen of Troy writhe with anger and jealousy- and Helen wasn't even that pretty. Arielle was definitely a beautiful girl. Flack had gotten a nervous feeling in his stomach when she had stepped through the doors and into his sight, but now he just plain wanted her.

"Are you going to stare at me all night, mister?" she called out, and he was brought into reality. She was talking to a grungy-looking man that had stopped to gawk at her. "Or do you want something from me?"

She had stayed quiet until now. Maybe this was the guy...

"Sure, sweet stuff," the guy said lamely. He stepped under the streetlight, and Flack got a perfect view of him. Bingo. This was him. Good job, Arielle.

"Two hundred for the night. That's my going rate." High price, girl. But the guy must have been willing, because he pulled out the cash. She took it, and said, "Wait here, I gotta get something from the back."

"I'm coming with you, then."

Uh-oh. They knew this guy could get impatient.

"No, you just stay right there."

"Wait a minute, girl-" He grabbed her arm. The body they had found showed fingernail marks on the woman's arms. He liked to touch, didn't he?

"I gotta-"

"You ain't going nowhere. Not till I get my money's worth." He leaned down to kiss her.

"Calm down. We got all night."

"You sleaze. You're gonna run."

"No-"

He jerked her around. That's it, Flack thought. He signaled to the cops hiding with him, and they ran out to stop him. As they wrestled him to the wall, Arielle straightened herself up and went over to him. "Was I good enough?"

"Better than good." He put an arm around her.

"I hope so. This is tough business. I'm glad I didn't have to do anything else with some of these guys."

"That's just crass." He laughed. Then out of nowhere, he leaned down and kissed her. Maybe it was for mercy, maybe for apology... maybe because he really wanted something...

"Your place okay?" she said, when they had broken apart. He nodded. "Great," he answered.


	2. Thoughts of The Night Before

1Chapter 2

The next day, Arielle had changed back into her own clothing. She kept her head down and tried not to blush when the others asked her about what had happened after she went off duty. They had all seen her go off with Flack. They hadn't seen what came next, thankfully.

They hadn't seen their passionate kisses... seen the clothes being stripped, bedclothes being messed up... hadn't heard what they told one another. Arielle remembered the heat rising between them, the feel of his skin, and his lips... Lord, he had made her feel so beautiful last night...

"Why are you so happy?" Mac asked, as he stepped into the lab.

She jumped and looked down again. "Oh, nothing," she said to him, seriously.

"Really? It looks like a lot more than nothing."

"People don't have a right to be happy around here? Just because of the job we have/ No offense, but..." she trailed off. "I don't want to talk about it."

Being naturally indifferent, Mac shrugged. "So I guess Flack must have been really good in the sack, eh?"

He walked off. She looked after him, shocked and indignant. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she called at his retreating back.

"That's what I want to know." Flack showed up next to her, his cologne enveloping her senses, nearly making her weak. She stiffened and turned to him, trying not to show her emotion. But that was hard to do when her whole body screamed, Take me, I'm yours!

"I don't know. You know how hard Mac is to understand." She let him kiss her on the cheek softly. "He's amazing, though. Seems to think he knows so much-"

"He does, though. And by the way... I know I'm good." He smiled that cocky detective's smile and strode off, leaving the feel of his lips on the skin in the crook of her neck.


	3. A Man and A Woman

1A Man and A Woman

Note: Thanks to LeoDiabla for the great review. Here's a chapter focusing on Danny's infatuation with Arielle. Contains lyrics from "A Man and A Woman" by U2.

It had to be about eleven at night. In the two conjoined offices, music was heard.

"_Little sister_

_Don't you worry bout a thing today_

_Take the heat from the sun..." _

_She's listening to U2 again,_ Danny thought, running a hand through his hair and smiling. He, for one, liked harder rock, but he was willing to excuse her taste in music if she would just show up at his door and tell him she loved him all along.

Damn, was she fine. She had the face of a goddess, and a body that made Miss America look like mush. Every time he saw her, he wanted to kiss her, or even more, so badly it hurt. Between her and Aiden... he had the best job in the world. Now if only one of them would wake up...

"_But I could never take a chance_

_Of losing love to find romance_

_In the mysterious distance_

_Between a man and a woman..."_

He must have heard that song a dozen times since last Friday, but it calmed him. He sat back and let his mind wander... it settled on a portrait he had painted a long time ago, when Arielle had first joined the CSI team...

She had come to Danny, asking for help. He had obliged, with all of the enthusiasm of a small child. When they were done, Danny would try to slip away, but he fell forward, accidentally onto Arielle. They would hesitate, frozen, and then slowly, she would raise her lips to his, and kiss him. Just one kiss, and then she would try to go, but he'd grab her and kiss her again, sensually, with all of the longing he had honed for a while... they would totally lose control...

"Hey."

He looked up to see her at his door. _Could it be?_

"Something on your mind?" she asked him.

"It's just... work," he said lamely. "Hectic, you know? Sometimes I want to just die out here."

She smiled, and left a folder on his desk. "Sorry to add to it," she replied, turning around and going back to her office.

Danny groaned, passing a hand across his forehead. God, what the hell was he thinking? He'd never get her.

"_No, I could never take a chance_

_cause I could never understand_

_The mysterious distance_

_Between a man and a woman..."_

He loved that song about now. It painted his sad, sorry picture.


	4. It Makes Me Want to Lose My Mind

1 It Makes Me Want To Lose My Mind

Chapter 4 of this fic. Please review people! I thank LeoDiabla for her wonderful reviews and encouragement. This chapter focuses on the triangle of three- Danny, Flack and Arielle.

"Arielle-"

Danny heard him call her name, saw him walk up to her, kiss her gently. A jealous anger rose in him at the thought- a woman he loved, in the arms of the man who worked with them both. He knew that was what it was- he was in love with Arielle, who gave no consideration. She had such a look of longing in her amazing hazel eyes... why couldn't she look at Danny that way?

"Hey, Danny," she called, "did you get that ballistics report back yet, on that homicide?"

He snapped out of his thoughts into her beautiful face, suddenly feeling ashamed. "No," he answered. "It should be coming back in another hour."

"Okay," she smiled. That smile... along with those eyes... he wished he could drown in them both, lose himself and die happy... if that was the only thing Arielle could give him, it was that. She turned and went back to her station, doing her lab work... it was amazing what she could do, both with her hands and her brain.

She wasn't perfect, he knew that. She was messy at heart, and clumsy at times, and she couldn't really hold much liquor. But he overlooked all of that when she smiled. When she laughed. When she walked with that graceful yet wary gait of hers... before she nearly tripped someone with her long dancer's legs. She was something, that girl. That woman.

Flack looked at Arielle, noting that she was so careful when she did her lab work. Her hands moved in a precise, calm manner, lithe, artistic-looking hands... just as beautiful as every other bit of her. But right now she was upset at him, because earlier he had said something he didn't mean... damn, did he always have to blow it? Especially with someone so gorgeous, so precious... so wonderful to him? He turned and walked away.

Later that night, Danny caught Arielle sitting at a bar on the Upper East Side. She had a glass of scotch in her hand, on the rocks. She looked as though she had had a few. Her eyes were clouded, and she was a bit wobbly.

"Hey, Messer," she slurred. "Want to join me? Come on, have some fun with me-"

She nearly fell, and he steadied her, putting her drink on the counter. "No, that's okay," he answered. "Come on, let's go."

"No, I want to stay here, drink myself to sleep," she insisted, sitting back down.

"You're doing great at that. But don't you want to sleep in your own bed?"

"Yeah," she replied, gazing at him with those drunk eyes that still made her beautiful, yet made her lose all of her dignity. "Okay, Messer..."

She clumsily stepped out with him, stumbling and giggling like a little girl. "I'm wasted, aren't I?" she asked him, holding his hand to keep herself up.

"Yeah, you are, very much so," Danny answered, his eyes twinkling. He couldn't help it- as much as it was wrong, she looked so cute when she was tipsy. She fell against him, and they tipped back onto a wall of a building on an empty street, laughing.

"Sorry, Danny," she apologized. Then it happened. She reached up and met his lips with hers. It was short, and tasted like alcohol, but it had happened. Danny had never been more surprised in his life. Then she did it again, unconsciously, unfocused.

Breaking off, she said, "You... you have beautiful eyes, Danny." Then she was out.


	5. Every Time He Thinks About It

1Every Time He Thinks About It

Chapter 5, focusing a lot more on Arielle's past. Danny decides to look through her diary and see what she's really like. WARNING: This might be a little bit graphic for some, maybe closer to R than PG-13.

He somehow found her apartment key, and got into her place. It was clean, but a little disheveled, a little too off. Stacks of books lined the walls, and she always had a pile of papers on her desk. Picking her up, he carried her to the bedroom and laid her down gently, so as to not wake her. She barely moved, breathing deeply, not even snoring... it had shown how little she had had, yet how strong it really was...

"God damn it, Arielle," he whispered. "Remind me not to take you to a bar after work."

He turned and went to the door, on his way out, but something caught his eye... it was bright red, in plain view, on her desk in a place not occupied by a 2-dimensional tree. Her planner? He thought, picking it up and opening it.

It was a diary. Her diary, from when she was fourteen. He hesitated. Should he read it? Should he leave? With it? Or without it? Danny weighed the options. Curiosity killed the cat... but fulfillment kept him on his ninth life... so that meant...

He started to read, turning the pages and slowly sitting at her desk. _January 13. I lost my glasses again yesterday and Daddy hit me. Said he'd give me a lot more than that if I did it again. I skipped school today_ _because my face was bruised. This is the second time this month. I'll have to do something if I don't want suspension. _

Engrossed, Danny turned to another page. _March 2. Mom and Dad divorced, finally. Daddy said I'd better go live with him or so help him God, he'd kill me and Mom. I don't know what to do... Mom is a druggie, but she's not abusive like he is. March 5. Mom won custody. Dad gets visitation every weekend for five hours. How am I supposed to live without my dad, only seeing him for about twenty hours a month? March 7. Mom and I moved downtown to live with her new boyfriend. He's nice, I guess. Keeps Mom happy with the drugs. But he keeps trying to hug me. I'm not that close to him yet. I barely know him. April 3. Dad died last night. He had a heart attack, I think. I don't really care. He hit me across the stomach the last time I visited him. April 14. I feel so dirty today. Mom left me at home with Mike and he touched me... a lot. Kissed me... a lot. I'm not sure if he... raped me or not, but he hurt me a lot in a place I didn't want him to, and I feel ashamed. Should I tell Mom? Will she believe me? Or will she just keep Mike around because she likes what he has to offer? April 25. Mom read my diary. She confronted Mike about what he did, and he denied it. She slapped him, and he grabbed a gun and shot her. Then he pointed the gun at me and told me he'd kill me too. I ran for blocks..._

Danny stopped reading. The diary fell from his hands and hit the floor, lying there. He felt his hands shaking and bile rising in his throat... stumbling out of the chair and to the bathroom, he retched into the toilet, his throat burning like fire and his stomach twisting. Arielle had been raped... her father dead, her mom shot... probably killed by her lover... and she had never told a soul. She had never led on. Such a beautiful, tarnished soul, a broken butterfly...

Arielle was hungover the next morning. "Danny... what are you still doing here?" she asked cluelessly. "And are you all right? I heard you throwing up when I was out of it..."

He stayed silent, not even daring to breathe. He knew he would throw up again... because every time he thought about her being hurt like she had been... he wanted to cry, scream, break everything in his reach. He wanted so badly to take it all back... for her.


	6. Should I Tell?

1Should I Tell?

Thanks for the reviews. Chapter 6 is Danny's confusion and Flack's wanting to know the reason for it.

"Danny? Danny!"

Flack had been calling him for five minutes. What's this guy's problem? He asked himself. He's been spacing out all day.

Danny turned around. "Yeah?" he asked slowly.

"You okay, dude?" Flack asked him.

"I..." Danny hesitated. Arielle was the only thing on his mind, not the murder they were working on, a girl with her throat slit and strange marks on her thighs. It made him sick. What if that was her... it could have been her... I could have never met her...

"Hey, Messer. Focus. What the hell is going on with you?" Flack asked.

"I'm busy. Work. Play. Whatever." Danny spoke jerkily and absentmindedly. It was as if he had seen something... something he was caught up in, and didn't want to tell anyone else about...

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

"No!" he shot back, a strange, nearly hostile look in his bright blue eyes. Flack stepped back, shocked.

"Okay, okay, don't tell me... damn, I was only worried..." he trailed off, going back to his work. Danny sighed and slicked back his hair from his eyes. This was so hard on him... he wanted to tell, but then again, he wanted to confront Arielle... tell her what he had read... tell her it was okay, that he was here...

And then she was there, stepping into the office, all of her beauty evident in the smile on her face. Here was the moment... the opportunity... the chance. He went up to her, serious on the outside, shaking inwardly.

"Arielle... is there... something you want to tell me? About last night? A few years ago? Anything?" he asked, watching as she looked back at him, puzzled.

"Um... no, why?" she asked back.

Oh, no reason. Just the fact that I read about you getting raped and threatened at fourteen last night when I brought you home and you were too drunk to bat an eye, he thought to himself.

"Are you all right, Danny?" she asked him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Her light touch sent a shiver down his spine, and he closed his eyes. He was infatuated with her, and he wanted so badly to help her...

He swallowed, and opened his mouth to speak...

"Arielle! We got another case for you and Danny," Mac called her. She sighed, and turned away. He groaned inwardly and passed his hands over his face. Damn it. He let her get away.


	7. He Knew What Was Right And Wrong

1 "He Knew What Was Right And Wrong."

Chapter 7, I believe? I can't believe how much fun I'm having writing these installments. Thanks you guys for the reviews. Keep sending them! By the way, if anyone knows what the phrase "AU" means, please email me, or tell me in your review. Thanks.

This chapter deals with Danny coming closer and closer to spilling the truth to Flack. Will he do it today? Contains a song I wrote myself during typing this, called "Sideways."

Danny was back at the lab, testing some handcuffs for DNA. The guy they had found was handcuffed to a bed post and evidently beaten to death. The markings weren't pretty. And neither was Danny Messer, after twelve hours on the job.

"Hey, Danny. What are you still doing here?"

Flack walked in. "I could say the same for you," he answered.

"Checking out some new evidence in a case I'm working on. None of your business, of course."

"No, never." Danny kept his blue eyes trained on the microscope, yet his mind was full of something so much more different than the job. Thoughts swarmed around his brain. Tell. Don't tell. Confront Arielle. Just shut up about it, it ain't your business. Tell-

"Flack?"

He turned, about to leave. "Yeah?"

"I... I gotta tell you something."

_Once upon a time I knew myself_

_I couldn't wait for someone to clarify_

_But then as the city fused into my mind_

_I became a distant cousin of mine_

_Someone you didn't want to find_

_Because she never knew you..._

"Arielle?"

"Yeah, Don?"

"I need to talk to you."

Blue eyes met brown, each pair locked onto the other. The brown pair cowered at the blue's expression, and the owner said, "Okay, what's up?"

"It has to do with you... ten years ago."

"When I was fourteen?"

_Once in a lifetime I could settle in_

_Become a voice I was familiar with_

_After this I can't concentrate_

_It's as if gravity came too late_

_Because I stayed suspended for a while_

_Too high and lost to figure it out..._

"Yeah." Another pair of blue joined the line. "I'm sorry I had to bring this up, but..."

"We know... that you were... hurt... when you were fourteen years old."

The brown pair of eyes widened, almost in panic. "No. You've got to be mistaken-"

"It's okay, it's not your fault-"

Her voice was shaking. "I don't know what you're talking about-"

"It was written in your diary."

She paused. "What?"

Danny sighed and started over. "When you got drunk, and I took you home... I happened across your old diary when you were a teenager-"

"And you had to snoop?"

"I wasn't looking for anything, I was just-"

"You had to be nosy, right?"

"So it did happen."

Silence.

_Somebody came and tilted my life_

_Like a picture painted sideways _

_Somebody came and gave me new glasses_

_So I'm not seeing my way _

_I need to grab onto the tails of someone who knows what's going on_

_Because all I see is things gone sideways_

"I-"

"Arielle. It's written down. He hurt you. Your stepfather, Mike? We know he... he raped you."

"He was drugged." Her voice carried the salty edge of tears. "He didn't know what he was doing..."

"He knew. He knew what was right and wrong. He twisted your knowledge to make you think you were wrong. It gave him power."

"It was my fault-"

"Don't say that, Arielle! Don't ever say that!" Danny was yelling, the very attitude of a New York officer. Disgusted at a thing like rape. Tears ran, crystalline burdens of hate and fear, down her cheeks.

"Danny's right." Flack said it quietly. "You're not to blame. Ten years ago, he knew you were innocent, he knew you could be hurt, crushed easily... and he took advantage when your mother wasn't looking."

_Before I was a portrait of happiness _

_The very essence of life poured through me_

_But then I became tainted by this cruel world _

_And now I'm knocked into a somersault of loneliness_

_I used to think I was okay_

_But now I see everything was poisoning me..._

She crumpled, into Flack's arms, like a weathered statue drawn to its breaking point. He held her, silently, trying not to lose his emotional control, and walked with her outside. Danny hesitated, a single, solitary, betraying tear glistening below his eyelid, and then he followed them out.

_And now I realize I'm just knocked aside_

_Like a picture painted sideways_

_Someone messed with my lease on life_

_Because I'm not living it my way_

_I need an angel to be my eyes and help me out of this hell _

_Because all this time I've been looking sideways..._


	8. Let Me Go

1Let Me Go

Chapter 8. Thanks for your reviews. This chapter shows what happens after Arielle is faced with her demons.

Aiden was standing outside when Flack came out. "How is she?" she asked.

"Not too good... it was a big shock to her when she was faced with that again. I'm starting to wonder if I did the right thing."

"Listen. You weren't wrong. She got hurt. She needed help a long time ago. It looked as though she had gotten over it, but I guess she hadn't."

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed. "When she was 15, a girls' gang recruited her, and she briefly joined them until they wanted her to kill a crackhead- one that turned out to be her mother. When she couldn't do it, they beat her so badly she almost died. That was when she went back to school and got her GED, then went to Columbia and got her degree. After that, she went into law enforcement, but her stepfather came out of the woodwork to start stalking her. He tried again to... you know..."

Flack shuddered and nodded.

"And she fought him off. He wouldn't quit, though, and pretty soon she started trying to kill herself."

Holy... he thought. This girl's messed up. "Where... where did you get this?"

"I have my sources. The bottom line is, we need to help her before she tries something else."

He nodded. Turning his head he saw Danny, frozen in the doorway, listening to it all.

"Danny..."

The CSI's blue eyes were wide and furious. "That bastard." He shot out of the doorway, down the hall, and Flack and Aiden hurried to catch up with him.


	9. Holding Down Gravity

1Holding Down Gravity

Chapter 9, focusing on Danny's anger and Arielle's astonishing revelation. Please R&R- I live off your comments, good or bad.

"Danny!" Flack called, running after him. Danny ignored him- all that was going through his mind was, _I'm going to kill this guy. Let them catch up- let them get me. I'm going to kill someone today._

Hands grabbed him and pulled him back, to a stop. He fell down, and Flack and Aiden stood over him. "What the hell, Danny? What was going through your head?"

"I... I don't know," he gasped, pain rushing into his lungs with the air.

"I think you do," Aiden replied. "You were going after someone."

"Yeah, so what? He deserves it."

"That's not going to save your badge. Just cool it. Damn, what's with everyone today? All of a sudden, I'm the most composed person here." Flack straightened his tie. "It's a little liberating."

Aiden turned and saw Arielle in the hall. Her face was tear-streaked and pale. Aiden walked towards her and put her arms around her. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Flooded with the pain of realization, Arielle could do nothing except hug her back, silently and softly. "What did they say?" Aiden asked her.

"I'm... I'm all right, no STDs, nothing..."

"Nothing at all?"

She shook her head. "Except... I can't have children."

"You what? Oh my God... I'm so sorry..."

Arielle nodded, crying silently. Through blurred eyes she saw Flack come and embrace her... she buried her face in his jacket, wishing she could stay there and the world would cease to exist... she felt him gently kiss the top of her head, and the feeling increased- it was empty and hollow, blunt with the pain... not even he could make it go away...

"Come on, let's go," he whispered, walking her out.

She woke up the next morning. Flack was next to her, sleeping soundly, and she lay in his arms a moment, chewing over everything with a dull feeling...

It seemed like a bad dream, but she knew it wasn't... she was raped at fourteen, and she couldn't have children because of it. All her life people had told her she was ugly and worthless... and she was convinced now. She would never be beautiful.

It was like holding down gravity. It would get you first. Just like her thoughts and everyone's statements... she would brush them off, but not before they grabbed her and held her down.


	10. If Only You Knew

1If Only You Knew

Chapter 10, dealing with Arielle trying to calm Danny down. You pals and gals know how fiery Danny can be, and how hard it is to keep him under control. R&R, don't be shy or "scurred" (sorry, listening to Ludacris right now...) I love the attention. Here goes.

"I want to know how you think you can get away with this kind of business!"

Danny was yelling maniacally, moving animatedly around the questioning room, while a scruffy-looking man sat in the chair before him, looking angry and confused, but staying silent.

"Are you ever going to answer, tough guy? You were awfully vocal when we took you in," Danny snapped. The guy remained calm.

"I don't know what I'm in here for, and I don't have to say a damn thing," the man said in a heavy New York accent. "I never raped a 14-year-old girl."

"Oh, because you wouldn't recognize her, would you?" he asked hotly, as Arielle entered the room. She didn't look directly at the man. "She can't even look at you. That's how much you disgusted her."

"Hey, I don't know who she is, all right?" the man snapped back. "I never seen her before."

"Meet your teenaged stepdaughter, all grown up," Danny said in a mock-introductory voice. "Arielle Williamson, does that name ring a bell?"

Arielle stole a glance at the man, to see if he recognized her. It was then that she noticed. "Danny, stop yelling," she said quietly.

"Hell no, I'm not going to stop yelling! He raped you-"

"No, he didn't." She stepped forward to get a better look. "That's not Mike."

Danny looked at her, angrily puzzled. "What? I saw him around the marketing district, people were calling him Mike- he fit the description pretty well-"

"Pretty well doesn't cut it." She met his eyes. "That's not him. Do you know how many Mikes there might be in this city? He's not our Mike."

She turned back to the man, who looked relieved. "I'm sorry, sir," she remarked. "There's been a misunderstanding. You can leave."

"Thank you." He stood. "By the way... I'm sorry about your situation. Just know I'd never hurt a girl like that. If you need me to help..."

"Oh, no, thanks," she said. This guy looked like he was Mafia. He probably needed to be taken in ten times for murder, but right now she didn't care.

He left, and as soon as he did Arielle turned to Danny. "You need to calm down."

"Don't tell me what I need to do, okay?"

"No, I need to tell you. Another move like that and you could be reported for impulsive and disorderly conduct!" She looked at him seriously. "Now, I know you want to help me, and I appreciate that more than you know. But you won't help me if you get your badge revoked. Just... please... cool it."

"I want to, I do... but..." Danny ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he had, and sighed. "This isn't a small thing. He hurt you. And we need to get him, and be tough with him."

She nodded. "But in the meantime, don't make mistakes like that! It's only hindering this."

She lightly and playfully kissed him, a friendly gesture that meant nothing to either of them. But Flack just happened upon the window and saw them.

"God, this job is stressful," Danny said, and Arielle caught Flack glancing through the window.

"If only you knew," she whispered.

**Shoutouts**: To LeoDiabla: Thank you so much for faithfully reviewing my chapters. You rock, and you better keep rockin'!

Everyone else who I can't remember right now: Thanks so much for reading my story. Hope I kept you tuned in.


	11. Don't Even Try

1Don't Even Try

Chapter 11, focusing on Arielle and Danny again, in the form of Arielle's conversation with him and Flack, and Flack's thoughts about them both. R&R, as always... I live off these things. As always, LeoDiabla has been awesome. Thanks for the reviews and small talk. Hope you saw House on Tuesday! Here goes:

**Spoilers! If you haven't seen "On the Job," last week's new episode, DO NOT READ if you do not want the full story.**

"You kissed him."

"It was meaningless."

"To you? Or him?"

"To both of us. Don't worry so much."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_. Quit getting all detective on me."

Arielle looked serious and sincere. So Flack believed her. He took her into his arms, hugging her gently. "Sorry," he whispered. "I just wanted to know."

"You were jealous."

He looked shocked. "No I wasn't."

"Yeah, you were."

"No, I wasn't. Honestly I don't see what he has that I don't."

"Yeah, you do. Don't lie. You're a cop, you suck at lying."

"That was below the belt."

"Well, it's true. Now get out of here. I've got work to do."

He left, and Arielle got back to her work. It was then that she saw Danny at his desk. Danny at a desk? That was unexpected.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, appearing in his doorway.

"What's what?" he asked. He was upset; she could tell by the way his forehead created a little crease between his eyebrows.

"You working at a desk? What happened?"

"I thought you heard," he answered her. "I'm in trouble."

"What?" Thoughts flashed immediately in her mind. "Don't tell me it was-"

"No," he whispered. "I was on another job. There was a suspect... I chased him into the subway, someone shot at me, and I shot back- and someone ended up dead."

"So they got you for killing a suspect? That doesn't-"

"It doesn't make sense, I know," he interrupted. "That's because it wasn't the suspect. It was an undercover cop."

Arielle's insides turned to lead. An undercover cop? "They... they can't be looking at you for it, can they?" she said shakily.

"It was a good shot," he answered. "I'm not sure."

"Oh, God..." She passed a hand through her hair. "I'm really sorry, Danny."

He nodded. "Maybe I did."

"Don't say that." She reached for his hands. "You know as well as I do that you didn't."

"It was-"

"I know. Just cool off. I'll even help you along..."

"I need to talk to someone," he said, and stood.

"Danny-! Where are you going?"

"I'll be back," he said, and left.

Meanwhile, Flack was in another room, contemplating Arielle and Danny. Maybe... just maybe... she did like him. A little bit. Friends he knew didn't kiss each other on the lips. Special friends, yes. But... she wouldn't do that to him, would she?

She made it seem as though she really liked him... and yet she was playing games? Was that it?

Damn. Girls are so fickle.


	12. Let's Think About Me

1Let's Think About Me

Chapter 12 (wow, that's crazy) of this fic. Many thanks to LeoDiabla as always. And Killerkeanegirl, for giving me great feedback- of course I'd have a story on It's just the coolest place, other than our little love-nest over on InvisionFree. Not to be taken the wrong way.

_**Still contains spoilers! Beware if you haven't seen "On the Job." read and review please.**_

_Please don't say I'm crazy. Please don't think it's my fault- I already know it is. Don't just stand there thinking about how stressed you are over this. Let's think about me, for crying out loud. _

In her head, Arielle was screaming the words out, hoping they got through to her boss. But in reality, she was quiet. Her head was kept down, her eyes just catching Mac's lower jaw. She couldn't look him in the eye. It was like a smart-aleck kid mouthing off to his father.

"So..." Mac cleared his throat. Was it possible that he was uncomfortable, too? She sighed. Tis felt so damn unrealistic. Here she was, trying to account for what had happened to her nine years ago at the least, and he didn't even know what to say, resorting to small talk and "So"'s.

"Flack and Danny told me what had happened to you," he said quietly, interrupting her waltz with her thoughts. "I don't really know what to say other than... why hadn't you told anyone before?"

Arielle bit her bottom lip. Here was one she hadn't heard. Only, "what happened," "why didn't you yell," "go to counseling please..."

"I didn't want you guys to know that was the reason for my going into the force," she explained carefully. "It sounded so petty and vile to say I had been raped. So much like a self-help book."

"There's no doubt you think that way, Williamson," he answered. "But that didn't mean you had to lie. And what about when we asked you about your criminal record? Those files were hidden from me, and you never thought to bring them up."

"I had nothing to do with that. That was after I left that gang."

"They said you had to do with it."

"I was trying to keep them from going through with it," she replied as calmly as she could. "I stopped them just as they were going in. But then I stepped back. I let them make fools of themselves."

He looked at her. "That's a ways from saying you had nothing to do with it."

"I didn't kill anyone. I didn't hold up a store. They did, and they dragged my name in with them, made it mud... damn, I'm on tenterhooks already thinking I'm going to lose my job-"

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, I have a past, don't I? You'll probably fire and blacklist me, won't you?" Her voice started to shake, something she always did when she was nervous and hated about herself. _Along with the 3 million other things wrong with me, _she found time to think to herself.

Mac sighed and leaned back. "I'm not sure, Williamson. You're a good detective, one hell of a fact-finder... I'm not sure what to do with you. I'd hate to see you go."

She nodded, not trusting herself to say any more. He got up and started towards the door.

"Mac?"

He stopped. She swallowed and started again.

"What about Danny?"

He looked confused. "What about him?"

"You're not going to fire him, are you? Because he's one of the best you've got..."

"I know." He nodded. "I hired him myself. Picked him out from a long list. But whether he stays or goes depends on what he decides to say or not. Or whether he decides to take my advice."

He left her alone in the room, as full of questions as the reservoir in Central Park was full of water. She was more worried for Danny than for herself, as she felt in inside... she knew he wasn't taking Mac's advice. That was why he had taken off. She knew he'd blown it by making his statement- because she saw him head towards that office off the stairs. People only went in there when they saw or knew something. And Danny had both.

_God damn it, Danny, what did you do?_


	13. If You Don't Know By Now

1If You Don't Know By Now

Chapter 13 of this story. I have a crazy idea where House and CSI:NY collide so look for that later on. R&R- SPOILERS! _**Do not read if you haven't seen "On the Job." I will have this on here for a while until the storyline deems fit to wrap up.** _

"Danny!" Arielle rushed down the stairs, jacket in hand, her hair flying. "What did you tell the Commissioner?"

"I told him the truth, how I saw it, of course," he replied, slowing down to let her catch up. "I can't let go of this goddamn guilt inside."

"You were supposed to be at the hospital," she said.

"I know, and I didn't want to be there."

"What if Mac finds out about this?"

"I'll deal with Mac. He's not the worst thing in the world I have to deal with right now."

"But Danny-" She caught his arm. "What about your job? Your badge? What if you lose those? I know you well. There's no way you can survive without work. You'll go nuts."

"I know that. What about you? How did Mac take it?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm just asking-"

"Who gives a crap about that, I'm more concerned with you." She softened her grip on his arm. "Danny... I've grown really used to having you as a partner. So if you go because of some dumb mistake I'm really going to lose my mind."

He smiled a little, an unusual change from the straight line it had been for the past forty-eight hours.

"So what are you going to do?"

"You mean, what's Mac going to do, right?" He shrugged. "Mac's mind isn't a book. And if it ever was, it'd be a diary. Locked up and cemented together. There's no knowing what will happen." He patted her shoulder and walked off. Arielle watched his back, lost and confused. She might as well have talked to Mac for another two hours.

"Are you kidding me?"

She turned to see Mac standing behind her. "If you don't know what's going to happen by now, you're very much behind."

He left as well, leaving her alone in a half-full hallway. She rolled her eyes and put a hand to her head. Men here were so unpredictable, and so freaking secretive. They gave her a headache.

"Looks like you're not the only one suffering from work-itis," Aiden said, walking towards her.

"You too?"Arielle didn't look up.

She shook her head. "Flack. He's got a major mind-block, he's going crazy in the other room. The case is trickier than he thought."

She smiled tiredly. "I should help him out."

Aiden nodded. "Be careful." As Arielle walked away, Aiden called to her, "Hey. Is everything all right with you?"

She nodded. "I'm good."

"Well, I'm no good at girl talk, but I'm always free."

"Thanks."


	14. Excuse Me While I Try To Breathe

1Excuse Me While I Try to Breathe

Chapter 14 (wow, that's awesome) of my story. It focuses on Arielle's stepfather finally being found. (YAY! Some of you are no doubt thinking that.) **_Still contains spoilers from "On The Job." _**

Here goes.

"Arielle," Mac said, catching up to her.

She turned. "Yeah? What's up? You look relieved."

"I am. We, uh, we found your stepfather."

Her eyes widened. "You did? Where... where is he?"

"He's in custody now, in the waiting room for questioning."

"I want to speak to him."

Mac looked uncomfortable. "Arielle, are you sure that's a good idea? It's been ten years, he could deny the whole thing after giving in his identity..."

"It's okay." She took a breath. "He's my problem. I can handle him."

The man was brought into the questioning room and sat down in a chair. He stared across it, at the young woman who sat at the other end. That dark hair. Her hazel eyes, staring his down with intense silence. He could practically feel the anger surging from her body.

He knew exactly who this was.

"It's been a long time, has it not?"

She spoke slowly, in a deeper, more womanly voice than the high fourteen-year old one he had heard screaming at him years before. He nodded. "Ten years, I think," he said.

"You haven't changed."

"You noticed. You certainly have."

His eyes roamed, and Arielle felt dirtier than a sewer system. "Don't even think of trying anything," she said to him.

He smirked. He knew he was bothering her. "So what did you bring me here for?"

That snide, sly bastard. "You know what. Or have you caught amnesia ten years later?"

"You've got to be kidding me. You knew what I was going to do. You wanted it to happen."

She folded her hands on the table and stared level to his eyes. "Does saying 'no' imply that a girl wants something other than for you to get off of her?"

"Don't play innocent. You told me just before that you hated your mother, and you wanted her to suffer."

"I never said that." She shook with anger. "I love my mother, I still do, and I want to find her."

"Bull. You'll never find her."

She sat back, overcome with shock. What did that mean?

"It means what you're thinking, bitch. That's right. Your dear old mama is dead."

_WHAT! _Her mind screamed. But all she could do was sit silently, as the words numbed her from the inside out.

"H-how?"

"How do you think? Drug overdose," he said. "She couldn't keep her hands off of it."

"You bastard, you know that's not how she died," she said despite herself. "You killed her, didn't you?"

"I told you, she died of an OD. You'll find it in her system. Pure heroin. One hit, you're gone."

"You gave it to her then."

His eyes glinted. "Maybe I did, so what? You're not going to find shit on me."

"So..." she whispered. "So you damage me. You kill my mother. What else are you going to do?"

"I didn't damage you."

"Oh, really? Do you know I can't have children now? Thanks to you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Thanks to me?"

"Yeah. You know exactly what you did to me." She stood. "And now you tear my family apart, you hurt the one person who mattered in my youth-"

"Oh, yeah, really sorry to hear it, princess," he said loftily. "I ruined your life, you poor, poor thing-"

"All right, that's enough," Flack said, coming into the room. "If you were a little smarter, you'd realize you were being taped and watched, smart-ass. You're under arrest for the rape of Arielle Williamson, and the murder of Rose Williamson."

"What? I told you, you got nothing on me!" he exclaimed, as he was handcuffed.

"We found heroin in your apartment. And there's blood on your carpet. Talk about helter-skelter cleanup- you bagged Rose's body after you beat her and made her OD, and then you forgot to wipe up the mess left over. Real smart."

Mike tutted as he was led away, and smirked at Arielle. "Really, I don't know why you're doing this. I'm just going to go free. I know my rights."

"Oh, please," Arielle said. "I'll make sure I'm the first on the witness stand against you."

When the room was emptied, she sighed and placed her head in her hands. This was all going to be over soon... just give it time...

"You all right?" Flack asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded. "I'm fine." She turned and faced him. "I'm just so... relieved, almost... he's finally going to jail where he belongs. But..."

"But what?"

"It's just... he just said my mother was dead, like... it was no big deal to him..."

She took a deep breath and bowed her head. "He wanted her to die."

"Of course he did. He's evil. Believe me, when he said that I wanted to kick his ass so badly... but it's not worth sweating over now. Save it for the trial."

She looked up. The trial... it would take all of her concentration... but then Flack's lips closed over hers, and she forgot about all else. Except Danny's case.


	15. As I Lay Me Down

1As I Lay Me Down

Chapter 15. It focuses on Danny being taken off the promotion grid, and Arielle's father's trial... or lack of one. Features a song written by me, called "Discretion." R&R **_Spoilers! Ending to "On The Job" in this chapter. _**

"You went against orders and gave in a statement, when I told you to get a lawyer." Mac was quiet, yet Danny could tell he was disappointed, not to mention angry.

"I know I did, Mac, but I couldn't find another way..."

Mac put a gun on the table. "Take it."

Danny looked slowly and dumbly at the gun, not knowing what to say. "You're off the promotion grid, Danny," he heard, and his whole world came crashing down around him. He felt himself reach out towards the gun and take it. It felt weird, unsteady in his hands, as if it would go off with just his touch. This... it was all he had left. Nothing more.

_I can't stand to leave this ground_

_Going off without a sound_

_Leaving you alone while I get a better life for me_

_There's no time and there's no space_

_There's no getting rid of the trace of life I once knew_

_The one that included you..._

"Hey, Danny." Arielle brushed against his shoulder as she passed. He forced a half-smile, tried to conceal the hurt and loneliness he felt.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He quickly shook his head.

"You can tell me..."

He looked at her. "Mac... took me off the promotion grid."

Her face changed, and he felt horrible. This was why he didn't want to tell her, she had things on her mind, things of her own to stress over...

_You had a choice, you couldn't lose me_

_I tried to do it for you, you still confused the_

_Thoughts I didn't want to have_

_With the thoughts I tried to keep inside_

_The ones I felt content to hide_

_Away from your wary eager eyes_

_And wanted to fly..._

"It's okay, really." He tried to smile again. "I'm fine."

"You sure? You look bent out of shape. Listen, if you want to, vent. Go ahead, lay it on me. I need something to take my mind off of what's happening..."

Just then, Mac called to Arielle from inside his office. "I just got a phone call, and... uh... I think you might have mixed feelings about what I'm going to tell you..."

With a curious look on her face, she went to his office, where he put down the phone receiver, sighed, and leaned forward. "Arielle, it's about the trial."

"Oh, God, what's happened now?"

"The judge just called, and he... he said that because of the prolonged time period, there was a substantially low amount of evidence that proved his guilt, so..."

"So... that means..." Arielle felt dread wash over her, an icy wave of strong discontent to hear what was coming next.

"There is no way there can be a trial. I'm sorry. He has to go free."

Tears involuntarily stung the corners of her eyes. "Wh-what?" she whispered. "But... how-?"

"I'm sorry, Arielle. There's hardly any evidence. It happened too long ago..."

"But- but it happened! He can't just- walk free like that! Mac, please... you've got to do something..." she pleaded, trying hard to keep her composure for just a little longer.

"Arielle, there's no way."

_You couldn't find your way_

_You couldn't face these passing days_

_Took advantage of nighttime_

_Ceiling closing in on ground_

_Nothing lost and less found_

_Collapsing totally in time_

_If it was mine... my time..._

She left the office shaking, not daring to make a sound. Nothing appeared clear, nothing stronger than her disbelief...

_You and I, time's got to take a stand_

_I wish one time I could still hold your hand_

_Just at my discretion_

_I wish nothing was this complicated_

_Focused on the hard way_

_Not just my way_

_But discretion isn't stylish, there's no way it's effective now..._


	16. Losing My Grip And I'm In It Alone

1Losing My Grip And I'm In It Alone

Chapter 16. Arielle's dealing with her anger and she meets Danny on the way...

Thanks to everyone, particularly LeoDiabla (Dylan) for the reviews. This is no different, R&R as always. I live off reviews... yummy. Also thanks Killerkeanegirl (Jess) for your input.

Here goes...

She stood at the corner, lost in the night, blinking back the tears that yearned to find their way down her face. Somehow she had made her way to Times Square, and she was just looking into the lights that shined on her face, staring fit to blind herself. Danny watched her as he walked, and he wondered how she must have been suffering...

He was no better off. He had just been taken off the promotion grid, and because of a stupid mistake and the even more foolish choice that followed. He just plain didn't trust anyone, and he knew she was feeling the same way. It was killing the both of them, this world...

He chanced going to her side, looking in the direction she was incessantly gazing into. "Arielle," he whispered.

She looked over to him, her beautiful face marred by tears. "Hey, Danny," she said, her voice barely audible over the traffic.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

She shook her head. "No big deal. I've just been denied justice, and my rapist walks free. Things could be worse, couldn't they?"

"Don't say that, Arielle. I know nothing is possibly worse than this..."

"There's worse. I'm living in a prosperous country with everything I could ask for, and here I am complaining about something that happened ten years ago when it happens all the time in poor countries."

"Arielle... don't you ever say that. What happened to you... I wouldn't wish that on a girl I hated more than anything. You were hurt, so badly, and... nothing should be worth that."

She fell silent and watched the cars go by, and Danny surveyed her as she did so. She had just said what he felt, and she knew it. He impulsively put his arms around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Right then and there, he wanted just to protect her always, and not let anything like this happen to her ever again.

"Want me to take you home?" he asked, and she nodded. They started to walk down the street, and around the corner, down alleys and blocks until they got to her place. He got out her keys and brought her in, and stood in the living room while she changed. When she came out in her nightgown, she said, "Danny... do you mind if I asked you to stay the night?"

"You want... me to stay?" he said uncertainly. "Not Don?"

She shook her head slowly. "You. Just you. I... I'm not sure about staying with him... we don't need to do anything... just..."

She led him in, let him shed his jacket and shoes, and lay on the bed. He lay next to her, cautiously, somewhat awkwardly, until she lay a bit closer to him. Then, slowly, he put his arm around her waist, bringing her even closer to him. She was so warm against him... He felt sleep overtake him, and he breathed in time with her breathing, until they were both asleep.


	17. When The Sun Rises

1When The Sun Rises

Chapter 17. The morning after, when Danny and Arielle wake up and find they have nothing to do, no calls to make, what happens? Thanks for the reviews, and R&R this one, too! As always, I only own Arielle Williamson.

It was amazing how you could just wake up at any time, like a timer that ran slow. Arielle woke up and saw that it was seven o'clock, and there was nothing to do. No calls to make. No reports to hand in. Technically, she and Danny could walk into work on time, at nine. No rushing.

She got up slowly and did her morning routines. Then she lay back in bed, staring at Danny. His beautiful eyes were closed, and peace was lounging gracefully on his face. He breathed in deeply, and his exhales were relaxed. He was a beautiful man, there was no doubt. Slowly, she reached up and gently stroked his hair. He stirred and his eyes opened lazily.

"I was having a good dream, you know," he said.

She smiled. "But it's morning. That's called a daydream."

He grinned and sat up. "What time is it?"

"Seven. We've got time."

"Then let me sleep..."

"To do something else."

"Like work?"

"Kind of."

He went to the bathroom, and came out five minutes later. Slipping back into bed, he slipped his arms around her and brought her to look deep into his eyes. Wells of blue, sparkling with mischief and playfulness. "Can I ask you something?" he said.

She nodded.

"Do you love me?"

She stared deeply into his eyes. The light in his eyes was mellow, serene. She took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Yes, I do."

"You mean it?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"I do. Lord knows, I do." She smiled ruefully. "But you don't trust me. You don't trust anyone, do you?"

He sighed. His breath ruffled her hair. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't take anyone's advice. You don't answer questions you don't find safe. You're wary around people you don't know well... and all to protect yourself." She touched his face, and whispered, "But you don't need to protect yourself from me. You don't need to be so closed. You can ask anything, and I won't lie to you, and I'll never ask you anything. I love you, Danny."

He closed his eyes. She couldn't be telling him this. She, of all people... she couldn't be saying she loved him. And yet, he felt her lips run over his eyelids, caress them... he moaned softly as she moved up to his forehead, then down to his lips, covering them with her own.

His arms tightened around her, brought her to him, deepened the kiss. Her hands cradled his head, and when they broke apart, she said, "Do you believe me now?"

"I always have," he replied. Smiling, she kissed him again and then moved down to his neck, fleeting kisses taking hold. Another moan escaped him. God, what her kisses could do to him. This was everything he had dreamed of since she had come to the force...

He brought her on top of him, meeting her lips with his, over and over, never ceasing... she sighed as he moved down to kiss the curve of her shoulder where it met her neck... She felt her blood temperature rising as he started to take off her nightgown, and her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, taking it off. "Danny..." she gasped, as his lips tingled over her skin...

Then, just then, her phone rang. They both halted, and Danny groaned with exasperation. "Oh, God, let it ring," he said, and started to kiss her again.

She stopped him. "It might be Mac," she said, and answered it.

"Williamson."

"It's Mac."

She sighed, and mouthed, "See?" to Danny, who rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mac?"

"There's a case in Washington Square Park, with a rape/murder. I'm sending you and Danny down there. Can you get in touch with him?"

She fought back laughter. "Yes, I can."

"Good. Be there by eight."

She glanced at the clock. Seven-eighteen. "Can do."

"Bye."

She hung up. "We've got a case to solve."


	18. Look Who's Back In My Life

1Look Who's Back In My Life

Chapter 18 of this fanfiction. Many thanks, and keep reading and reviewing. This chapter deals with Arielle and Danny working on a case, and the disaster that ensues. There's more than one part to this so I'll be continuing it in forthcoming chapters.

The girl lay on her back, blood covering her face. She had been brutally murdered, that Danny could see. "Someone was really pissed," he remarked.

"That or they wanted something." Arielle walked up to him, holding a small metal case. "They picked the lock on this, and took something out of it."

"We just have to find out what," Danny answered. "And that's going to be joy."

"Maybe not as hard as you think. She left a list of what was inside- in case of something being stolen. She definitely expected someone to try and break in," she said. "Let's just go through the list and the case and see what they stole."

"I'll go for that."

They slowly but surely went through everything and double-checked in the lab. The things in there were worth thousands, but the one thing that was stolen was a gold bracelet with a solitary pearl. "That was it?" Danny asked, when Arielle told him.

"Guess so. All the others may not have appealed, meaning whoever did this didn't want money- and she didn't want them to take that bracelet."

"Crazy. Anyway, I got identification."

"Who's our mystery girl?"

"Danielle Abramson. 19, went to Columbia." He read through the paper. "Law major."

"Hmm. Family?"

"Lawrence Abramson, criminal lawyer. Wealthy but puts his wealth in stocks and bonds."

"Makes sense. The stuff in that safety-deposit box was worth easily fifty thousand put together." She went through the box again. "There were fingerprints all over the place, the lock particularly. Guess they didn't believe in gloves."

"Guess not. Maybe it wasn't planned."

"Or he didn't have time."

"What makes you think the suspect is male?" he asked incredulously.

"The fingerprints are too wide to be female. Big fingers, wide palms. Unless this woman had abnormal hand structure, I'm certain this suspect is a guy."

"Interesting," he replied. "I never saw it that way."

"I'll process these, see if we can get ourselves a lead."

An hour later, Arielle came back, cautiously. Danny looked her over. Her face was downcast, and she walked slowly. "I've got a lead."

"Really? Who is it?" he asked.

"One of the Tanglewood Boys."

He stared. "Who?"

"I think it's a new recruit. By the name of Alec Vetra. Age 24, joined when he was 18." She looked at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he replied quietly, and tried not to look at her. "So... he's our main suspect?"

"Looks like it. You think you can handle it?"

"Why not? It's my job." He forced the words out. "Looks like Tanglewood's back in my life again."


	19. Secrets and Disasters

1Secrets and Disasters

Chapter 19 shows more of the case at hand, a stunning revelation for Arielle, and Flack receiving certain heartbreaking news. R&R, please. Thanks for everyone's reviews so far.

The case was one that would drag both of them in and suck their lives dry. It would confuse Arielle and throw Danny into memories he thought he'd gotten rid of, no doubt. Arielle knew the feeling, and she hated it as much as she knew he did. And as she went through the apartment, she knew the feeling was intensifying.

"No forced entry," she said, studying the door. "She must have let him in."

"Why would she let in a convicted criminal?" he called from where he was.

"Danny, do you know how many convicted criminals pose as good friends or lovers? She must have been in some sort of relationship with him, or something. Or she could have just had ties to him through Tanglewood."

"What connections to the gang might she have had?"

"Maybe a friend, family, boyfriend..."

"Lover? I see where you're going."

"Yeah, apparently when sex comes into play." She smiled wryly.

"You know it."

"I got something from the key hooks." She studied it using a tweezer. "Looks like a thread."

"Gloves?"

"Probably. Someone was in a hell of a hurry- pulled the whole thing out of the fabric."

Danny came over with an envelope. "We'll see who that belongs to."

"Don't robbers usually have gloves on when they carry through with their plans?"

"Yeah, but Vetra had his prints all over the box."

"He could have conveniently panicked."

"I don't know..." He sighed. "Something tells me there might have been more than one person working here."

"Accomplice? Why didn't I think of that?"

"Let's get out of here, make sure we've got the right guys."

"You sure you want to do that, Danny?"

He nodded, feeling very unsure by contrast. "Yeah, why not? It's part of the job."

"I don't know... this can get personal."

"I know that, Arielle, but it's what we've got to do."

"Danny..." She ran a hand through her hair and eyed him uncertainly. "I've got a bad feeling about this. It's not just because of that- think of what Mac would say if he knew about that."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about- the case was a rape/murder. Hawkes found traces of semen on the vic's body. If you do this alone, think of what could happen."

"I won't be alone. I'd be working with Mac, or Flack. I wouldn't be alone, Danny. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Arielle, it's not a big deal!"

An hour later, Arielle was at a house in Long Island alongside Flack, waiting for Alec Vetra to answer his door. "Let's see how long it takes an idiot to open a door, shall we?" Flack said mock thoughtfully after a minute.

She smiled laboriously. "It could be that he's not home."

"Or he's being stubborn." Flack banged on the door. "Alec Vetra, open up! NYPD!"

The door opened almost instantly, and a skinny young man with considerable acne stood in front of them. "Can I help you?"

"Detective Flack and Detective Williamson, NYPD." They flashed their badges. "Does Alec Vetra live here?"

"Yeah. But he's not here right now." The kid spoke hesitantly, his eyes wide and nervous.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's suspected for a rape and murder of Danielle Abramson. Does the name ring a bell?" Arielle asked him.

He took a while in answering. "No... not familiar."

"Oh, come on, kid, you're a worse liar than I am. Alec's here, isn't he?" Flack said.

"No, he's not-"

"Bull."

The glare on his face jolted the kid into truth. His shoulders sagged.

"He's upstairs. Hold on."

The door closed, and Flack smiled at Arielle. "This should be promising. I feel like getting a pastrami sandwich over on Third after this. Care to join me?"

"Um..." She contemplated the options. Should I tell him now? She asked herself. "Don... I have something to tell you."

"No problem, go ahead."

"I... I have to break up with you."

His smile disappeared like the sun. "What do you mean, you have to...?"

"I can't do this. You have a life, you have plans, and I can't give you any of that. I mean, if you ever thought we could get married... I can't give you a family. I can't give you kids. I can't give you anything."

"That's not true. Arielle... I love you, I'm willing to put all of that to the side."

Just then the door opened and Alec Vetra, a tall, built young man, came out. "Well, well... to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Flack turned to the suspect slowly, distractedly, and Arielle had never felt worse in her entire life.

It was the next day when her cell phone rang.

"Williamson."

"Arielle, it's Dr. Colson. We have the best news for you."

"Good morning, Dr. Colson. What do you have for me?" she asked.

"The labels on your tests were accidentally switched with someone else's by an intern. Congratulations, it turns out you are able to have children after all."

Shock and dread filled her insides. "Is that so...? Well, um, thank you! Thanks so much..."

"You're welcome. Have a good day."

Arielle nearly dropped the phone as he hung up. "Arielle, are you all right? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I... I just got news from my doctor. The test was wrong. I can have children."

"Oh my... that's great! That is so great, Arielle!" Aiden started to smile but stopped when Arielle remained shocked. "Why... why aren't you... you should be thrilled."

"I just broke up with Don because I told him I can't give him a family."

"Oh no... you've got to tell him, of course."

"No. I can't do that, I can't."

"Why not?" Aiden was confused.

"I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?"

Arielle watched the tiles on the floor. "I... can't tell you."

"Danny? It's him, isn't it? Arielle... you've been with Flack for months, up until you found your stepfather. Now you're just going to give up? Are you even sure you love him?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure of anything anymore..."

A/N: This isn't my best chapter, but hope you like it anyhow.


	20. Can I Lose My Mind Now?

1Can I Lose My Mind Now?

Chapter 20. Arielle tells Flack her news, and with the worst possible timing. Thanks for the reviews, and R&R this one as usual.

"Can you believe this?" Arielle asked Aiden in the lab. "Danny's late. He's never late."

"I know. Sometimes I think he lives in the lab." Aiden looked up from her work and acknowledged her comment. "And he hasn't called you?"

"No. He could just have taken a day off. Lord knows he needs it," Arielle replied.

"Don't I know that."

Mac came in. "Danny's not here?" he asked.

Aiden and Arielle looked at each other. "Didn't you... know?" Aiden replied.

"No."

"We thought he took a day off." Arielle looked at him in question, and Mac stared just as blankly back.

"I don't know. I'll check." He left, and Arielle pulled out her cell phone.

"This is scaring me. Danny doesn't do this." She looked for his number and pressed SEND. The phone rang and rang. She hung up and tried again. No answer. "Weird. He's not answering. And he always answers his phone."

"That's not Danny. You don't think something's wrong, do you? Like something might have come up and he got caught up and forgot to tell anyone?"

"That's not Danny either."

Aiden saw the worried look on her colleague's face and started to look worried herself. She had been working with Danny for the longest time, and she knew him better than nearly everyone else. "Don't worry," she said nonetheless. "He'll be here. He'll be late, but he'll be here. Work is his life, and it's involving the Tanglewood Boys. He's got to hang tough."

"I hope so..." she trailed off, and went back to work.

She found Flack later, reading some files and going over another case. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied, looking up. Okay, he seemed happy enough to see her.

"Um... I have something to tell you." She braced for his reaction.

"Okay, go ahead."

"I... I found out from my doctor that those tests I had run were switched with someone else's. I... I can actually have children." She took a breath and waited for a response.

"You're... that's... great, Arielle!" He sounded genuinely happy. "I'm... so happy for you."

She was confused. _For me? _She thought. "Um... for me?"

"Yeah. You'll make a beautiful family someday."

"Thanks... thank you, Don." She smiled, and continued, "See you later."

_I can't believe he said that. He took me seriously. He thinks I don't want him anymore. I must have hurt him._

Those were the thoughts swarming in her head as she worked. She knew she should have been focusing, but she wasn't. She was too hurt to focus.

"Are you okay?" Aiden asked her, and she nodded, noticing she was a second away from ruining the evidence she was working on. "I got something. Alec Vetra's skin was underneath the vic's nails, the scratches on his arms. And his sperm was on the bedspread, so... that shows evidence that he raped her. But there's no evidence as of yet that he killed her."

"How's that possible?" she asked. "Do you think he might have gotten someone else to actually kill her?"

"I don't know."

This case was just getting more confusing and more unreal...

The next morning, she got another phone call.

"Williamson."

"You're NYPD, right?"

"Yes... and this is..."

"Listen. Stop working on this case. Right now."

"Who is this?" she asked, puzzled.

"Stop working on it. Leave the damn case alone. If you don't..."

"Who is this? I want to know who this is, right now."

"We're Tanglewood. We got nothing to do with whoever killed that girl."

"I don't believe you-"

"If you don't freeze this case, you're going to lose something very valuable."

Her blood ran cold. Danny. He hadn't been to the lab in almost two days. They had him.

"We're going to kill him," the voice said in her ear. "Freeze this case, or we'll kill him. And you'll hear it all. You'll regret it if you don't listen. And... no cops. Or it'll be worse."

She swayed on the spot, and nearly fell. Chad caught her, saying, "Whoa, what's wrong?" The phone fell on the floor, just the tone sounding.


	21. On the Job Again

1On the Job Again

Chapter 21 (yay, it's legal for drinking! Excuse me, I'm just hyper today). It shows the lengths Arielle goes to in order to get Danny back. It's sweet to see Arielle doing something, but sad at the same time, I guess. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, and as you know, I live off of a diet rich in review, so R&R liberally!

"They've got him. They've got Danny. I know they do."

Arielle was in an unmarked, driving to the address in the city that the Tanglewood leader had given her. Aiden was in the passenger seat, looking confused and wary. "Are you sure? I mean, how could he be-?"

"Aiden, I don't know, I just... I'm scared. They most likely have him, and they could kill him."

"They'd go to jail for sure."

"That wouldn't stop him."

Arielle drove with a determined look in her eye. Aiden fell silent and looked ahead, not saying a word. How did you try to argue with a young woman like her colleague when she had a look like that on her face? It led her to believe that perhaps Arielle had a connection to Danny that no one else had, possibly not even Aiden herself. Maybe she liked him. Maybe she related to him. Maybe... she was in love with him. And love couldn't be stopped once it hit the ground running.

They stopped at a large house that Aiden hadn't seen before. Arielle, meanwhile, knew it too well. They got out and approached the house, and Arielle rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" a gruff voice said through the speaker.

"It's Williamson." Arielle motioned Aiden to keep quiet.

"Who are you with?"

"A friend."

"One of those cops?"

"No."

"I said no cops, Williamson. You violated the agreement."

"She isn't a cop. And there was no agreement. We just decided we'd meet somewhere at a certain time, remember?"

There was a pause. Then he said, "Come in."

The door opened and they walked inside. There stood three Tanglewood Boys, standing on either side of the two as they walked up the stairs. Aiden felt caged in as they got closer, and looked at her colleague, who determinedly brushed them off, tall as they were, and walked ahead, to where another member stood, looking at her amusedly. He had blonde hair and a stringy stature."Where's Danny?" she asked.

"Whoa, whoa, calm yourself down, missy," he said. "We said you violated the rule. This chick's a cop. We said we wanted you, that was it."

"What does it matter, she's not saying anything," Arielle replied, glaring in Aiden's direction when she threw her a surprised glance.

"Doesn't matter."

"Listen, can we just get to what we came here for?" Aiden piped up, annoyed. The last thing she came here for was to argue pointlessly with some gang member.

The stringy Tanglewood Boy smirked. "We don't have him here."

"What do you mean, you don't?" Arielle said.

"He's not here. That's what I mean."

"Where the hell is he?" Aiden snapped, trying to hide her fear. What if they had already killed him...? No, don't think like that, she told herself, and stood taller. "We can't play your little cat-and-mouse game all day."

"You won't have to." He reached into his pocket. "You see..."

Aiden and Arielle reached for their hidden holsters, but withdrew when they saw him pull out a card. "We've got your work all cut out already."

"You better not be screwing with us."

"We're not." He smiled. Arielle reached for the card- and he pulled out a gun.

"Arielle, move!" Aiden screamed, pushing her out of the way as he shot. The vase behind them shattered, and they ducked the flying pieces. The other men pulled out guns and shot at them, and Arielle shot back with her gun. "Aiden!" she shouted above the din of shots and shatters at the figure on the floor "Aiden, are you okay? Answer me!"

She saw Aiden turn over on the floor. "Yeah..." she said faintly. Arielle chanced the bullets and bounded to her, helping her up. "I... I got the address."

"Okay, let's go!" They ran, Arielle supporting Aiden.

Aiden pulled out her phone, dialed and said to the other end, "Bring in the backup."

Arielle almost dropped her. "You called for backup?" she asked frantically.

"I had to-"

"Aiden, he said no cops!"

"We had to!"

The cops poured into the house, grabbing the gang members, shooting, handcuffing. "He's gone!" the stringy one yelled, as he was pulled down. "You'll never find him! You bitch, you'll never find him!"

Arielle looked back, then at Aiden in fear. "Don't-" Aiden said, putting her hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him."

They looked at the card, noting an address on Staten Island. "We've got to find him- let's go!" Arielle shouted, pulling Aiden towards the car.


	22. Lying In Wait

1Lying In Wait

Chapter 22. This is Danny, kidnaped and held under horrible circumstances, thinking about everything he's been through. It also has Arielle's thoughts about him. Thanks for everyone's reviews! And R&R as usual.

It was a tiny room, dirty and ashambles. There was one window, covered in muck and mildew, overlooking a small street. Danny lay on his back, chained to the filthy mattress, dizzy and weak. His wrists ached from chafing, trying to work himself out of the chains, and his legs were bruised. He knew his stomach must have been even worse- his ribs had taken hit after hit from a stick, and a few of them had to have been cracked. He tried to sit up, but riddled with pain he gave up.

This was torture. They had grabbed and drugged him, dragged him to Staten Island, and stashed him here. He had been here for at least four days, and he didn't know anything. He didn't know why they had him, and he didn't know when- or if- he was getting out.

He lay back onto the bed, eyes closing, in the dark against his eyelids going through the events of years before. His childhood... playing baseball, dodging Tanglewood, acing science... being chosen from a long list of CSIs, and trying his best to hold up the honor... meeting Arielle, embracing her, becoming friends with her as she helped him and Aiden out on different cases, and soon falling in love with her.

He'd never know if she truly felt the same way, no matter what words she had said in the past...

The door opened, and rough hands grabbed him. "Wh-what do you want?" Danny croaked, his voice strained and cracking from dehydration.

"Don't ask questions," the voice snapped back, hitting him over the head. He reeled from the blow, spitting out blood that rose from him biting the inside of his cheek. Arielle's face jumped out at him at that moment, and he thought, _Please, help me, sweetie. Someone find me, please._

"You think you're some hotshot cop, who can come and jeopardize everything we've worked so hard to get? You think you're going to rat us out, huh, Messer?" the man yelled, jerking him around to face him. Danny had no choice but to keep his eyes open as wide as they could go, though he could barely see the man's face clearly- images were swimming around in his eyes.

"Hmph," he said, and dropped Danny back onto the bed. "Oh, yeah, we know you. We know all about you, and your ridiculous job. You could have been freewheeling with us, but no, you had to come off all noble."

Danny stayed quiet. "Do you think you're going to get out of here, asshole?" he spat. "Answer me, Messer."

"No," Danny choked out, eyes welling with angry tears.

"Do you think anyone's going to find you?"

"No."

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes."

"But you won't. Nobody's looking for you, God damn it."

Arielle drove down the highway, silent. Her mind was filled with images of Danny, when she first met him, when she became close to him. She had always felt a sense of attraction to him, a crush. But she had never thought he felt the same. It was only until she had felt something in common with him that she realized how close she had become. But she had been seeing Flack, mainly because she thought Danny didn't trust her, could never trust her. She thought Flack would be the better choice in the long run. But she had never loved him as much as she had fallen for Danny.

"Arielle? You okay?" Aiden asked. Arielle swallowed and nodded, and stopped in front of the addressed house. They crept to the door, which was small and dingy, just like the rest of the house. They paused, then banged the door open and shouted, "NYPD!"

Nothing. They walked in and looked around. It was dismal. Dirty, trashed, messy. Any of those synonyms would have been fine. Upstairs, they heard someone talking. "NYPD!" Aiden called, holding her gun up.

They went upstairs, and found the room where they had heard the noise. And there, they saw Danny, upon a bed, bloody and bruised, but very much alive.


	23. What We've All Been Waiting For

1What We've All Been Waiting For

Chapter 23. They've found Danny, but will they get him out in time? And when they do, what happens next? Shoutouts to those of you who have reviewed. R&R.

"Danny..." Arielle breathed his name out loud and with undeniable relief as she swept to his side. "Oh my... God, what the hell happened to you?"

"What are you talking about? I... I've never looked better..." he tried to joke.

"I-"

"Arielle!" Aiden called, and she turned around to see a stocky, sweaty man behind the door. Without a word, he struck her, and she fell back into the wall. He turned to Arielle, who dashed towards him and pinned him to the door, but after a second she stumbled back in obvious pain- the man had hit her in the gut.

"Arielle!" Danny called weakly from his position on the bed. He grimaced as his wrists were chafed and cut even more by the chains. He used his remaining strength to think, _Come on, Arielle, get up. Get out of here..._

Arielle stood, bracing herself, as the man jerked Aiden up by her hair. He had no time to hit her again, because Arielle threw herself at him, throwing him backward and making him lose his grip on her. Aiden rushed to Danny's side and, with some work, got his hands free, then his legs. She helped him up and said, "Arielle, let's go! Backup's coming!"

Arielle ran to help, as the man lay more or less unconscious on the ground. Together, they helped Danny out of the house and into the car, where Arielle got into the front seat and drove away, with a squeal of tires.

It was a while before Aiden said shakily, "Stop speeding, Arielle."

"I'm not speeding." Arielle floored the accelerator.

"You're speeding, slow down-"

"I'm not slowing down, Aiden."

Suddenly, a white car came out of nowhere, doing the same speed as Arielle. She looked to her side to see the car careening back and forth, swinging around and smacking them in the side with full force.

Arielle screamed as the car lost control and spun into the park. The grass sloped down, and it was a wonder the car didn't turn over, but nonetheless they were thrown around as it slowed down and hit one of the trees, denting in the side door. Arielle let go of the steering wheel, quaking, slowly brushing her hair away from her face. There was an angry red mark on her cheek about to bruise, and her arm throbbed. Aiden had a gash on her arm, and Danny was silent. "Danny?" Arielle whispered, her lips trembling with the words. "Is he okay?"

"Danny." Aiden slowly opened the door and got out, looking into the back. "Oh my God... Danny!"

He was unconscious, bleeding and bruised. Aiden pried open the car door to get to him, and Arielle bounded out of the car onto the other side. "Oh my God, it's all my fault," she gasped at the sight of Danny there. "Aiden, I killed him, it's my fault..."

"Don't be stupid, you didn't kill him," Aiden said fiercely as she bent over him. "He'll be okay... don't just stand there, do something!"

Arielle saw three men get out of the other car and head towards them. Slowly she said, "Aiden..."

"Arielle, there's no time-"

A shot echoed, bouncing off the rear door, and they both ducked. Arielle pulled out her gun and shouted, "NYPD! Put the gun down!"

They came closer, still poised to fire. "Stop!" she screamed, and pulled the trigger.

_Click._

"Oh no..." She pulled again. Nothing. Not a bullet. Just a click. "Dammit! Aiden-"

"I got nothing!" Aiden said. "And Danny's empty!"

Another shot rang out, striking Aiden on the arm. "Aiden!" Arielle screamed. Then someone grabbed her from behind, throwing her against the side of the car. The man was huge, dark and strong, and he grabbed her arms forcefully, numbing her with the grip his hands had.

"You're going down," he whispered. One of his hands found their way to her throat, and she gasped for air as he choked her. "Too long I put my life into this, too long I worked to have you screw it up, you worthless bitch..."

Arielle tried to fight him off, but she got weaker by the second. White spots appeared at the corners of her eyes. He held tighter, poised to choke the life out of her...

Then he had let go of her. She fell to the ground, coughing, sucking down the blessed oxygen flowing into her lungs. Looking up, she saw Danny over the man, a gun in hand, apparently having hit him over the head with it.

He helped her up, and leaned against the car, coughing. "Are... are you all right?" he managed to say.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I've seen better days, I know." He slumped, and she helped him stand straight, looking over his injuries.

"We've got to get you out of here, you need the hospital-"

"I'm fine." He straightened, and a sharp pain made him bend over again, grunting. She grabbed him.

"You're not fine-"

"Aiden-"

"I'm here. I'm good," she called, holding her arm. "It only grazed the skin."

"Thank God he's such a lousy shot-"

A bat came down onto Danny's back, making him fall, yelling in pain and surprise. Two Tanglewood Boys stood, one grabbing him and jerking him straight, the other holding the bat to hit him again. Arielle darted to the man and punched him in the nose and gut, making him drop the bat. She bent over him to get the cuffs on as Aiden went to help, but the man who had grabbed her before went at her again, yanking her away and almost dislocating her arm. He held a hand to her mouth to prevent her screaming, and dragged her off, all set for what he was going to do next.

She bit down, hard. He took his hand off, howling in pain, and she elbowed him in the gut. He still held tight. Sirens sounded, and lights flashed nearby. It was Mac, with the additional backup. She screamed, "Mac, down here! We got Danny, he's down here!"

He dashed out of the car and ran towards them, gun drawn. The Tanglewood Boys were furious. The one who hit Danny, still reeling from when Arielle punched him, pulled out a gun and aimed it at Danny's head.

"NO!" Arielle screamed.

He bared his teeth and pulled the trigger.

A/N: There will be a character death, as you very well see now, just so you're prepared. It's scary, and sad, and I hate to do it, but it's got to be done sometimes.


	24. It Just Takes One Moment

1It Just Takes One Moment

Chapter 24. It only takes a moment, one terrible instant, to make a whole life end- and another self-destruct. Shoutouts, of course, to everyone who's reviewed. **_Warning: CHARACTER DEATH._** Has the song "Now Comes the Night" by Rob Thomas.

Arielle's whole world bent over backwards and went from color to black and white all in an instant, in the terrible time it took for the trigger to be pulled. All the times she remembered in her life were brought back in that second-

_birth, life, mother, father, stepfather, school, friends, family, pain, death, love, loss-_

_-Danny, Flack, the force, failed trial and error-_

and then disappeared, as she saw Danny fall to the ground.

"NO! DANNY!" she screamed, a chill obliterating her senses and numbing her mind. There had to be a catch. He couldn't just fall like that. The Tanglewood Boy had bad aim, he missed somehow, he couldn't have just killed her best friend, her newfound love... Danny would get back up in a second, he wouldn't die on her...

_When the hour is upon us_

_And our beauty surely gone_

_No you will not be forgotten _

_And you will not be alone_

_No you will not be alone_

_And when the day has all but ended_

_And our echo starts to fade_

_No you will not be alone then_

_And you will not be afraid_

_No you will not be afraid_...

She fell to her knees, in shock, as cops bore down on the group. Hands grabbed her and pulled her to her feet, and she saw Flack's face staring down at her. Aiden was being helped to one of the cars, and Mac and other cops were handcuffing the remaining Tanglewood Boys. One went on the run- the one who had shot Danny- and she started after him. Flack held her back and said, "No, Arielle. Let him go."

Hawkes swooped over Danny, bag in hand, kneeling down and checking his pulse. Nothing. Hawkes started CPR on him, and no response. "Come on, Danny, don't go on me. Come on... come on! Stay with me, Danny!"

_When the fog has finally lifted_

_from my cold and tired brow_

_No I will not leave you crying_

_No I will not let you down_

_No I will not let you down_

_I will not let you down..._

And just like that, Danny was gone. There was no pulse, no breath, no trace of life from the body of the once lively, wisecracking, street smart CSI they had all once knew. Danny Messer, top of his class at the Police Academy, Level 1 CSI, and beloved friend, was dead. Arielle watched Hawkes slowly rise and bow his head over his body, and she knew.

"No." She whispered it, and Flack tried automatically to calm her down. "No!" she cried, louder, the tears streaming, her body shaking, her mind and heart racing. "God, no!"

She broke away from him and raced away, to where no one else was, her heart pounding in her chest and her eyes blinded from tears. She kept running, and had no idea where to go.

_Now comes the night_

_Feel it fading away_

_And the soul underneath, is it all that remains?_

_So just slide over here_

_Leave your fear in the fray_

_Let us hold to each other to the end of our days..._

She tripped, fell, and stopped where she was, screaming his name, looking up to the sky and wondering why they had taken him from her. What did it mean? What did it prove? Why had they taken Danny away from her? Why couldn't he come back to her?

Flack knelt down beside her, putting his arms around her, holding her in the darkness and letting her cry. His tentative tears mixed with her free ones. Together they cried, and together they felt as if, by losing one of their closest friends, they had lost a part of themselves.

_When the hour is upon us_

_And our beauty surely gone_

_No you will not be forgotten_

_And you will not be alone_

_No you will not be alone..._


	25. It Wasn't My Intention

1It Wasn't My Intention

Chapter 25. The story only has a few chapters left in it, so... boo hoo. Yes, I know, it's definitely sad, but life must go on. Shoutouts to all the reviewers.

Here goes.

Surrealism reigned supreme over the course of events rushing themselves through time, but it all moved strangely slow through Arielle's mind. Doctors, confirming the death in garbled tones only coherent to those around her... arms, embracing each other, her... tears, mixed with other tears, mixed with her tears, mixed with sorrow and regret and numb stupor that sank into only her senses, and no one else's...

She let it all attack her, sink in, let them say their pieces and be done with it. But it wouldn't be done in an hour or so. The family would need to know, the force would need to know, the arrangements for a funeral would have to be made... it would take days, weeks, maybe a month, even, maybe more. But it would go by like a lifetime, for those who had seen him moments before his death, and that was limited to just two; Arielle and Aiden.

It took its toll on Arielle just well enough. She felt as if New York City had collapsed on her chest and she would have to bear it proudly or not, go around displaying it to the world. But she had no idea how Aiden was taking it. She had been around Danny longer, know him even better, and she had just lost him too... was she as lost as Arielle felt? Would she show it?

Aiden looked numb. She cast her eyes around vaguely and answered absent-mindedly, a breakdown waiting to happen. Nothing prepared either of them for this, and they were both so shocked. _Why can't he be there, help us out? Why'd he have to be the one to go? Why not _me? she thought blankly and helplessly. _It would be so much easier for us if he was still here, and I was gone. _

Warmth took over her throughout the cold, sterile feel of the hospital, and she could have sworn she smelled Danny's cologne. _Oh, God, no. _Was she going crazy?

No. She wasn't. It was normal for people to see, smell, or hear something that reminded them of their lost loved ones, and this was what she was going through. She wasn't losing it.

But she had lost Danny. That was it.

_It wasn't my intention to- kill him. _

_Was that what I did? I crashed the car, nearly killed us all then... wasn't looking, and that was when he had gotten killed... _

She grasped the edges of her seat. _I didn't want this. I didn't want this! I wanted _him! _I want Danny back!_

But all she had was the memory.


	26. How Many Steps Closer?

1How Many Steps Closer?

Chapter 26. I believe this will be the last chapter in the story, but it will be a long one, providing enough closure for this story. I highly love and appreciate all of you for shouting out and giving such great feedback. I know a lot of you hate me for killing off Danny, and I hate myself for it and I also hate that this story is ending this way, but all good things must come to an end. It includes the song "One Step Closer" by U2, and my spin on how Aiden leaves.

_Au revoir._

The funeral was held that next Monday. Dressed in black, the CSI team walked down the steps of the home and got into the limos that were waiting. Slowly, the procession drove through the streets of Staten Island to the cemetery.

Arielle looked out of the window. It was beautiful outside, but her heart was breaking again, painfully, relentlessly, no matter how many times she tried to patch it up. She still couldn't help thinking this was all her fault, that she had dragged everyone into this mess of pain and sadness and there was nothing she could do to fix it, without trying to get a time machine...

_I'm round the corner from anything that's real_

_I'm across the road from hope_

_I'm under a bridge in a rip tide_

_That's taken anything I call my own_

_One step closer to knowing_

_One step closer to knowing..._

The limo was silent, and it was nearly unbearable. Nobody was looking at one another- and there were five people in the car. Stella was sitting next to her, and Arielle felt her take her hand gently. For the first time today, she looked at her, and saw the sad smile on Stella's face. That smile told her that everything would be okay,but still she wasn't sure. She tried to smile back, but it stuck on her lips.

The cars slowed down, and finally stopped in the cemetery. Arielle got out, and saw the open grave, the hole dug into the ground that would be refilled, covering Danny Messer from sight, but failing to cover up the hole dug viciously into her heart.

The ceremony was performed for the burial, and she was silent. Dropping a rose onto the casket, alongside his pictures, his baseball jersey from when he was nine, and his badge, she watched as everyone drifted away, heard people talking quietly, saying how good Danny was, how smart, how fiercely determined he was...

Stella turned and hugged her. "We're going to miss him," she said, and Arielle nodded.

"You have no idea," she replied, flinching at how she sounded. Her voice came out rusty and cracked from a long period of staying silent. The sound almost made her cry, but she regained composure, and tried to smile once again. "He's in a better place now, though. I bet right now he's telling God they need better law enforcement."

Stella smiled fleetingly. "I know you miss him. He's always going to be with you, you know."

_I'm on an island at a busy intersection_

_I can't go forward, I can't turn back_

_Can't see the future_

_It's getting away from me_

_I just watch the tail lights glowing..._

The next day was work. It was almost the same, except there was no Danny cracking jokes in the lab, no blue eyes staring at her from a test tube. Just work. Just monotony that Arielle could thankfully throw herself into and never look back. Mac came into the lab to see her. She was busy feverishly processing evidence.

"You're working hard,"he said.

"I know."

"Take a break, you've been working since seven."

"I can't, Mac. Work is work, and I need to figure this out."

"Trust me." Mac put his hand over hers to stop her. "You'll want to say goodbye to someone."

"I've already said my goodbyes. I'm tired of saying goodbye. I'm tired of having a reason to."Her voice cracked as she tried to pull away, but he held her.

"You haven't said goodbye to her."

Arielle looked up at him. "Her?"

_One step closer to knowing_

_One step closer to knowing_

_One step closer to knowing_

_To knowing, knowing..._

Aiden was halfway out of the lab when Arielle caught her.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

Aiden nodded. "Looks like it."

"Why?"

She shook her head. "It's a long story, and I don't want you to be bored by it."

"Aiden. Why are you leaving?"Arielle asked again. Her dark eyes were pleading for an answer.

She sighed. "My own reasons. I can't be here. I can't deal with it anymore. Losing cases, losing friends-"

"It's Danny that's making you leave?"

Aiden paused, and closed her mouth. A nod was all Arielle needed, and got.

"Aiden, it's not your fault. It's... it's mine. I crashed the car. I made him get shot. It was my own stupidity, not you." Arielle was crying. "Aiden, please, don't leave."

Aiden smiled tiredly, then came over and embraced Arielle. Kissing her cheek, she said, "I have to. Nothing more left to love here. Not when you lose someone like Danny."

"But you love the job."

"I do. But sometimes you have to leave behind what you love when you find it can kill you." She let go of her, and said, "I'll keep in touch."

The door closing sealed off another CSI from the team, and now Arielle found herself utterly alone. She stared at the empty space where Aiden Burn once stood, and felt another crack in her heart.

_I'm hanging out to dry with my old clothes_

_Finger still red with the prick of an old rose_

_Well the heart that hurts is a heart that beats_

_Can you hear the drummer slowing?_

Arielle walked down the streets of Manhattan a week later, going over everything that had happened. Tanglewood was shut down for good, and Danny was promoted shortly after his funeral to a CSI:2 for his efforts. Arielle's stepfather had been picked up for another rape of a 16-year-old, and he was being put on trial this time. Mac wasn't letting her deal with the case though, because of her ties to him. Arielle also knew he didn't want her with all the pressure.

Eventually, new CSIs would be brought in, and Arielle would work with them. And she was now working with Flack on all of her cases. They were getting along great, but she knew there was no chance they could go back to what they were before. Strangely, she was glad. Flack made a great friend. Danny was lucky to know him as long as he did.

Still, there were things Arielle had wanted to say, and ask Danny that she couldn't now. It was hard, and day by day she was getting through it. The process didn't prove sightly, but she knew she would get through for him, and only for him. He would have wanted her to.

A scene flashed through her head, from when they first met. He was there, leaning onto the doorway of Mac's office with his smirk, cracking jokes at her expense. She eventually started laughing at one of them in particular, and their friendship was under way. It had come so far, and yet the time seemed so short now, now that he was gone. Even so, she knew he wasn't far behind, and through the autumn chill, she felt warmth around her, protecting her from something. She knew she'd be okay.

She laughed now at the joke, as old as it was. "God, Danny," she whispered. "How can I ever forget you?"

_One step closer to knowing_

_One step closer to knowing_

_One step closer to knowing_

_To knowing, to knowing, to knowing..._


End file.
